Botanical designation: Rosa hybrida. 
This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98ORApaymelxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98MEIdanuxe2x80x99 (not patented) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98KORbinxe2x80x99 (not patented).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its sepals whose inside surface darkens as the flowers age, its numerous stipitate glands, which have a moderate moschata fragrance, on the peduncle and on the surface of the bud, its red coloration that blushes darker as the flowers age and its many stipitate glands on the upper and under side of the rachis. The plant has a bushy to somewhat spreading and rounded growing habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations. xe2x80x98ORApaymelxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98MEIdanuxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98ORApaymelxe2x80x99 bears semi-double (about 18 to 22 petals) flowers of white edged red coloration, xe2x80x98MEIdanuxe2x80x99 bears double flowers with significantly higher petalage (about 35 petals) of even dark red coloration. The new variety has a bushy to somewhat spreading and rounded medium height mature growing habit, whereas the seed parent has a more compact significantly shorter mature growth habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98KORbinxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98ORApaymelxe2x80x99 bears flowers of white edged red coloration, xe2x80x98KORbinxe2x80x99 bears flowers of white coloration. The pollen parent bears somewhat small light green foliage and new shoots, whereas xe2x80x98ORApaymelxe2x80x99 bears significantly larger significantly darker green foliage with very dark red new shoots.